


Why Are You Like This

by All_Is_Well



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_Well/pseuds/All_Is_Well
Summary: Magic always comes with a price. Unfortunately, Sara is the only one who has realized this, and decides to take on the repercussions on behalf of her team for using the magic totems to defeat Mallus.





	Why Are You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!  
> I know I should be updating my other story, and I plan to do so ASAP I promise! I loved how season three ended with the original story, but I'm in a mood and decided to write this possibly more angst end to that episode! This is mainly in Ava's POV. This is only my second story so please enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> P.S. I own nothing but the story idea.  
> P.S.S. I'm slightly dyslexic, so I am sorry for any mistakes.

I quite literally feel insane. Isn’t the definition of insanity just repeating the same action over and over, but expecting different results? Oh Lord…I am crazy. 

Crazy for loving the Captain who literally broke time, crazy for initially disliking her, crazy for letting not just her but all of the Legends somehow worm their ways into my heart, crazy for being too caught up in my own insecurities to not tell the woman I love that I love her, and crazy for expecting said woman to not risk herself for the greater good of literally all of time, and for her team.

I mean how could I not see the possible risks for pushing them to be the totem bearers?! I was standing right there with Constantine and Gary when Mallus had hijacked my girlfriend using the stupid death totem and Sara’s own demon to try to I don’t know…get under Constantine’s skin by glamouring his (…her?) voice into that of some girl named Astra? Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is that I was standing right there when, “MallAstra” had said, “Magic always comes with a price”. I remember vaguely hearing that, but my main focus was trying to somehow get Sara back, which luckily, I was able to do, but then I was so relieved and then destroyed by our break up that it never even crossed my mind that the Legends wielding some magic totems to destroy a, quite frankly ugly, time demon could require a price. 

Unfortunately, the infuriating ex-assassin, and current captain of the Waverider did though. Hell, arguably even Rip did as well. I understand now why he let the Legends keep the Waverider. He was right, we needed the chainsaw of the Legends, but I realize now that what we actually needed was a group of individuals who were willing to put themselves in harms way to right their mistakes and save time at all costs. 

It took a few months, and I do still get a certain tingle in my eyes, that feels suspiciously like the beginning of a migraine every time I hear how the Legends, “Screw things up for the better”. Seeing how everyone was after Professor Steins passing, made me truly realize how tight knit this group is…they aren’t just coworkers like all of the agents at the Bureau…they're a family. A family who was brought together by a random stranger, with the promise of adventure and the ability to be, well be hero’s essentially. I’ve read their files, and in Mr. Rory’s case, rap sheet. Before Rip assembled them, they were just a group of, and I say this in a loving way, no ones, but they were no ones who had such a capacity for strength, love, perseverance, and at times success. It wasn’t until actually accompanying them on specific missions did it truly sink in that these people were unknown to each other, quite opposite in different aspects, and brought together and forced to correct problems, face demi-gods, and defeat super villains, and hell even time demons, all without any formal training. Thinking about it now, I truly do feel remorseful for all of the criticism I have bestowed on the Legends, because to be perfectly honest, they are just doing their best. They did not receive the formal training, and practice drills that every agent at the Bureau received. The only way they learned was from messing up and from their own mistakes. This band of screw ups as the Bureau has branded them, has been doing their best for years, against impossible odds, and against God like foes, and this may be me being biased, but I feel that a large amount of their perseverance comes from the very woman who is now laying in the med bay of the Waverider. 

You see, it may have taken me months to see the potential and caring nature of the Legends, but Sara has seen it for so much longer. They’ve become her family, and one thing that I have come to realize about Sara, is that family above all else is the most important to her. Sure, she will do all within her power to perform acts for the greater good, but while doing so she will also do her best to ensure the safety of her team. Loosing the Professor in a Nazi shoot out on a different earth was not her fault, but she carries the loss with her every day as if it was. 

Which ultimately is what lead her to being the stupidly caring and wonderful person that she is, and taking the brunt of the price that was required to stop Mallus really is not as suprising as I wish it was. 

I shudder to remember the progression of how we got here. Myself as well as the other Legends, and allies of the Legends watched in shocked awe as a giant laughing Beebo cradling a yelling Mallus, fell from the sky and plummeted into the earth. I remember all of us running to the newly formed crater and hearing Jefferson yell out to them, and then my own self yelling out to confirm that everyone is alright. I remember my eyes immediately finding Sara and giving her a once over before I had quickly looked over everyone else. I remember Zari making a comment about how they did it by their totems coming to make a giant furry love child, and Mr. Rory commenting on how it was the worst orgy ever. Gross, if that’s how it truly all worked. I remember asking in awe and happiness if that was it and confirming that they’ve defeated the demon. I remember everything. What I don’t remember was seeing the progression of Sara and her injury’s conditions…

How could we all of missed it, hell, how could I of missed the limp and more importantly the bruises and gashes?! Stupid cowboy full body covering attire and layers…  
It wasn’t until hours after Sara and I said our too cool for school and emotions goodbye, was I notified of her condition by a frantic sounding Ray. I quite literally dropped what I was doing, which happened to be chauffeuring a bunch of Vikings and artifacts back to Finland with Gary, to teleport straight onto the Waverider before Ray had even been able to finish his sentence. Not even caring for protocol, I just simply opened the portal into Sara’s room, and it was there that I saw what I wish could be unseen.  
The bed where I once, and hopefully soon again, would lay with Sara was covered in blood. There was blood drops and smudges on the floor as well, as if someone had come running in only too slip on blood spatter. It looked like someone had been straight up murdered, or at the very least mortally wounded. I stood frozen as I surveyed everything. I noticed Sara’s jacked and shirt from the battle and just as I was about to go into full melt down on myself for not noticing the Captain was hurt before leaving, I picked it up and observed the lack of blood on the material. What the hell happened after I had left for the bureau…were the Legends attacked?? 

Then right than, in the middle of my mental break down of trying to decode the scene I am seeing in front of me, did my brain whisper the saying, “Magic always comes with a price”, and it just so happens that instead of Constantine, it was Sara who knew better than anybody in this situation. 

At that thought I feel my gut twist uncomfortably, and I rush from her room to the Medbay which is where I find all of the Legends minus Amaya standing around. All of them adopting faces of concern, and confusion as they too try to figure out what had landed their captain in this state. After a moment, I push past them in hopes of getting to Sara to verify to myself that she’s alive and see her condition. What I do see though, breaks my heart. Instead of being in one of the chairs, she’s laying on a gurney. Blood is literally covering the majority of her white…is that my time bureau cadet shirt?? I shake my head to rid myself of that initial thought and the response it evokes within my chest, because honestly this is not the time, and examine her more closely. She seems to have a burn on the majority of her stomach, bruising on her ribs that indicates internal bleeding, and most defiantly several cracked ribs, as well as bruising around her neck as if she had been choked viciously, and finally it seems that she also has a dislocated shoulder and what looks like various cuts throughout her body. 

“Magic always comes with a price”, dammit, all of her injuries coincide with the damage that Beebo had taken during the fight. Dammit all to hell. Once I regain my barring and get a conformation from Gideon that Sara will survive her injury’s, I shuffle all of the Legends out of the medbay so that I can explain how their beloved captain had ended up this way, or at least my theory of it. 

As I explain to them all how I believe Sara developed these injury’s the Legends faces went through one of confusion, save for Nate though as he had been there during Sara’s whole glamour voice fiasco, beat to hell of course which is why I think he too didn’t fully remember what was said at the time, but still. Like myself, everyone just seemed frustrated, either by worry, annoyance of being kept in the dark of the potential risks, or at the fact that they felt helpless to assist the Captain in her time of need.

After the hypothesis had been given and pretty well accepted by everyone present, they all went their separate ways with an order to Gideon to be notified when Sara had awoken. Rather than depart back to the Time Bureau to complete the cleanup, I decided my presence was more needed sitting in the medbay with the tiny, broken looking woman with whom I find myself occupying all of my current thoughts, and if I’m being honest a large portion of my heart. Which is what I find myself contemplating on when I hear a quick intake of breath and a quite groan from my right. I immediately squeeze the hand I’ve been holding tighter and stand up to greet/yell at her. 

Before she can even fully open her eyes, I find myself saying, “Why are you like this?”

To which all I get in reply is an impish smile and a reply of, “I’m sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.” 

I sigh, and find myself trying to hold back my relieved smile as I reply with, “Why didn’t you tell any of us about the possible price, and more importantly why and/or how did you manage to take it all upon just yourself?? There were five other totem bearer's...why did it just affect you?”

Finally, able to open her eyes and seeing that I wasn’t in the mood for our normal back and forth banter, she sighs and reply’s quietly with, “I realized while I was possessed by Mallus and from working with He who must not be named, that the only way to truly defeat Mallus is by using the six magical totems. Which, meant that there would have to be a price to be payed, and at the time I had no idea what that would mean for me or my team. If I’m being honest a small part of me was relieved when it didn’t look like we could be the bearers, only because it meant that I wouldn’t have to see another one of my team get hurt again. It was almost as if my own desire to not see one of them get injured again stopped the death totem from fully being able to assist in creating the being to fight back Mallus. However, and I don’t want you to feel guilty about this at all, but it wasn’t until you reminded me of all the good that we have done, and why exactly we were worthy to be the totem bearers did I realize that we were the only ones possibly able to defeat Mallus at that moment, and if we didn’t, well than it wouldn’t be just my team, or you that got hurt if we failed… Magic always has a price, and a choice. I choose to be the one who took on all possible physical or mental damage that came from fighting Mallus, and I would do so again in a heartbeat if it means being able to protect my team, save the world and time as we know it, and more importantly protect the woman I love.”

My only reply to that being, “...That’s a good speech.”

At that her smile returned and she mimicked what I had said to her in that saloon, “Ha, thank you.” To my surprise, continued on by again reiterating what I had said to her just hours before, “Did you…mean what you said before? I…I heard you mumbling to yourself about a stupidly brave idiot who you’re crazy to love, and how it’s crazy that you didn’t say it back before.”

At that my face went blank, and a slight blush appeared because 1. I didn’t realize I had said that out loud, and 2. I didn’t want my admittance of love to be accompanied by saying its crazy. 

Before I could even reply, I found myself yelling out to Gideon.

“Yes, Director Sharpe?”

“Please make sure the Medbay doors are locked.”

“Of course, Director Sharpe. Should I wait to inform the Legends of Captain Lances current status for now?”

“Yes please, I will go and inform them all personally once we are done.”

After that was all dealt with I turned my attention back to Sara who had a cheeky smile in place, “You know I don’t think I’m in any place currently to get it on.”  
I give her an incredulous look and reply with, “No you idiot, I just wanted to make sure that no one barges in again for this, I'm not completely insane you know, I learn from mistakes.”

At that she seems to gain a look of understanding and waits for me to continue. “To answer your question, yes, I did mean what you unfortunately heard me mumble, and I only say unfortunately because I was hoping that when I told you I loved you, the word crazy wouldn’t be also in the conversation…”

If it was even possible, Sara’s smile grew almost ten times in size and replied with, “Well okay then, I love you too…you crazy woman.”


End file.
